Arigatou, Senpai
by felishamayu
Summary: Kageyama Tobio tahu, bukan hanya dirinya yang mempunyai posisi sebagai pengontrol suatu pertandingan. Dalam turnamen Inter-High musim ini, dia ingin sekali bermain dengan posisi tersebut. Namun setelah semuanya berlangsung dia sadar di turnamen musim depan, orang yang posisinya sama dengannya tidak akan bermain lagi. Bagaimana perasaan Kageyama?


**Disclaimer** : Haikyu/ハイキュー (c) Haruichi Furudate

Arigatou, Senpai (c) Felisha Mayu

Dalam Fic ini Mayu tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari berbagai pihak. Hanya menyalurkan imajinasi yang acak-acakan.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Friendship/ Romance

**Pair : **Kageyama Tobio x Sugawara Koushi

Sebisa mungkin gak OOC, Amin. Typo berkeliaran dimana-mana. Masih belum sesuai EYD. _Gomen ne_. _Dozo _

Arigatou, Senpai (c) Felisha Mayu

**SMA Karasuno**

Gedung olahraga... terasa sepi, biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah gedung ini terasa sesak dengan segala aktivitas dari klub voli. Tapi sudah empat hari ini aktivitas itu seperti terhenti, bukan seperti, tapi memang terhenti. Minggu ini adalah minggu yang harus dan wajib dilalui oleh para senior kelas 3. Minggu Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Aktifitas sekolah tidak sepadat hari-hari biasa. Tentu saja karena hanya ada kelas 3 yang sedang Ujian.

Disisi lain sekolah tepatnya dipinggir lapangan sepak bola SMA Karasuno, seorang murid laki-laki kelas satu sedang duduk menatap ke gedung sekolah. Entah dari sejak kapan dia ada di sekolah, sebenarnya anak kelas satu dan dua diliburkan selama Ujian Akhir.

Kageyama Tobio, ya anak laki-laki yang duduk sendiri dipinggir lapangan sepak bola. Jika ditebak mungkin dia sedang jenuh. Selama libur dia menjadi –bisa dikatakan– pengangguran. Yang biasanya dia melakukan aktivitas bersama klub Voli sepulang sekolah, kini hampir seminggu aktivitas itu terhenti. Tapi itu jika ditebak, bagaimana jika dilihat? Jika dilihat, sepertinya dia sedang tidak merasakan kejenuhan. Dari tatapannya yang seolah terlihat kosong tapi sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak! Bukan memikirkan tapi lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Oy! Kageyama." Seru seseorang. Ternyata dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama temannya. Seorang teman yang baru dia kenal belum lama ini, ketika dia masuk SMA Karasuno.

Kageyama hanya diam, tidak merespon. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar.

Temannya datang menghampiri Kageyama, tepat disebelah kiri anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. "Kageyama-_san_." Seru anak laki-laki pendek berambut _orange_. Dia berharap kali ini temannya mendengar. Dan melihat kearahnya.

Sialnya, Kageyama tidak berkutik. Dia tetap diam menatap kearah gedung sekolah. "Ah!" keluh Hinata Shoyo, teman Kageyama. "Tobio-_chan_!" Lagi-lagi Hinata dengan tidak gentar memanggil Kageyama. Namun karena dia kesal, dia memanggil Kageyama dengan sebutan _Tobio-chan_ seperti Oikawa-san saat memanggilnya dengan lembut.

Kageyama merasakan sesuatu ditengkuknya, geli itulah respon Kageyama ketika dia mendengar kata _Tobio-chan_. Dan dia tersadar, melirik kearah temannya anak laki-laki berambut _orange_.

"_Damn!_ Jangan kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Hinata!" sentaknya. Ketika dia mendengar panggilan _Tobio-chan_ yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah Oikawa. Iya hanya Oikawa dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya kesal.

"_Wari wari_." Hinata meminta maaf. "Tapi, bagaimana jika aku menyebutmu Raja Lapangan. Shishi."

Seketika tatapan Kageyama menjadi tajam melihat kearah Hinata. Aura horor dalam dirinya keluar. Seketika langit seperti gelap. Dan Hinata menjadi ketakutan dan sedikit depresi.

"Ah, a-aku hanya ber-can-da. M-maafkan aku." Kata Hinata dengan nada bersalah dan kini dia menundukan kepalanya. Dia tak kuasa menatap Kageyama jika sedang marah, menakutkan!

Kageyama membuang napas, sedikit mendelikan matanya pada Hinata. Dan dia kembali menatap gedung sekolah.

"Kageyama, ayo kita pulang. Disini kamu hanya diam. Aku jadi bosan." Keluh Hinata. Dia merengek, menarik-narik seragam sekolah Kageyama. Seperti anak TK yang minta dibelikan _Ice Cream_ pada ibunya.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Hinata." Ujar Kageyama, kini nadanya melemah tidak seperti tadi, horor.

Tapi Hinata tidak berhenti menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kageyama. "Kita kan kesini bersama-sama. Mari kita pulang bersama-sama, Kageyama." Hinata masih merengek.

Lagi-lagi, tatapan Kageyama menjadi tajam melihat kearah Hinata. Dia memegang kedua pipi partnernya, sehingga kini bibir Hinata terlihat monyong.

"_Hanaste yo_, Kageyama!" pinta Hinata, dia merasakan sakit dipipinya, merasakan panas.

"Aku sudah katakan kau pulang duluan. Aku masih ingin disini!" tegas Kageyama, dan dia melepaskan jemarinya yang menekan kedua pipi Hinata.

"Osu!" seru Hinata.

* * *

><p>Turnamen <em>Inter-High<em>, tiba-tiba Kageyama tenggelam dalam memori beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pertandingan pertamanya bersama Tim SMA Karasuno. Kageyama gelisah ketika kembali mengingat memori tersebut. Memang pada turnamen pertamanya di SMA ini berbeda dengan ketika dia di SMP. Dia merasakan kehadiran teman, merasakan dia tidak sendiri di lapangan. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa gelisah. Dia. Tidak! Bukan hanya dia, tapi Tim SMA Karasuno tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi di lapangan. Ketika usaha dan kerja keras mereka pupus setelah melawan Aoba Johsai pada turnamen tersebut.

"Kageyama, jangan hanya kau pandang makanannya! Makanlah, apa kau tak merasa lapar?" tanya Hinata. Kini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Kegiatan mereka disekolah kembali lagi, karena Ujian Akhir kelas 3 sudah selesai.

Kageyama hanya diam. Hinata merasa bingung dengan keadaan temannya ini. Meskipun dia baru kenal Hinata beberapa bulan kemarin, tapi dia merasa ada yang berubah dari Kageyama. Hinata khawatir.

"Kageyama, oy Kageyama! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sampai-sampai aku tidak kau acuhkan." (Dalam KBBI acuh itu artinya sama dengan peduli, jadi tak acuh sama dengan tidak peduli. Yah aku baru tahu semester kemarin tentang kata ini. Dan selama ini aku keliru. _Maybe just for your information_).

Dia memperhatikan temannya tersebut –semakin lekat semakin lekat– dia mendekati wajah Kageyama yang hanya terlihat tatapan kosong.

Tinggal beberapa senti jarak antara wajah Kageyama dan Hinata. Barulah Kageyama tersadar ada pemandangan tak indah didepan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanya Kageyama, ini sekedar bertanya tanpa menyentak.

"Ah, _wari_" Hinata mundur beberapa senti dari wajah Kageyama, dan kini bersandar di kursinya.

"Kageyama, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? _Chotto_ biar ku tebak!" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, menekan dagu dengan ibu jari kanannya. "Ah, jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta? Kau sedang menyukai siswi teman sekelasmu kan? Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Ah kau sungguh payah!" cibir Hinata.

"_Chigau yo_." sanggah Kageyama. "Jangan kau berpikir macam-macam seperti itu. Siapa lagi yang aku taksir?" kini Kageyama malah balik bertanya pada si rambut _orange_. "Entah kenapa aku memikirkan kekalahan kita di turnamen kemarin." Tambahnya.

Hinata terdiam. Memang awalnya dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama, kekalahan. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak usah dikhawatirkan kembali. Yang terpenting baginya untuk saat ini adalah...

"Memang kita harus memikirkan masa lalu, dan tak boleh kita lupakan begitu saja. Bahkan waktu sedetik yang lalupun tidak boleh kita lupakan, itu sejarah. Tapi menurutku janganlah kau terlarut dalam kesedihan masa lalu. Kekalahan kemarin jangan membuat kita semakin jatuh, tapi harus membuat kita semakin kuat! Ingat tentang satu hal, berpikir masa lalu, bertindak masa kini, dan bermimpi masa depan!" Ujar Hinata. Namun seketika itu juga dia merasakan tubuhnya tersengat listrik. Hinata menepuk jidatnya.

_Apa yang tadi kau katakan Hinata? Jangan tiba-tiba menjadi bijak dan menjadi seorang motivator. Bagaimana kalau Kageyama marah? Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan seperti ini? Kerasukan apa aku ini?_, batin Hinata kini dia merasa kikuk. Selain itu dia merasa yang tadi bicara bukanlah dirinya. Ini seperti bukan Hinata.

Kageyama menatap kearah Hinata "Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak? Kau salah makan?" Kageyama merasa heran dengan kata-kata temannya. Di depan, Hinata hanya tertunduk lesu, meratapi nasib yang dikritik Kageyama. "_Demo..._"

"Oy! Kageyama, Hinata!" Seru seseorang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga Kageyama dan Hinata. Suara sang kapten, Sawamura Daichi. Dan ketika dia memanggil dua sejoli kelas satu ini, tentunya dia memotong ucapan Kageyama.

"Ha! Daichi-_san_, Sugawara-_san_!" balas Hinata dengan gembira. Pipinya merona ketika melihat sang kapten dan wakil kapten jalan menghampiri mejanya.

"Bolehkan kami bergabung? Sepertinya kantin ini sangat ramai, dan tempat duduknya sudah penuh." Tanya Sugawara Koushi pada dua sejoli ini.

"Tentu saja _senpai_. Sangat diperbolehkan." Jawab Hinata.

Namun, Kageyama tidak merespon apa-apa dia hanya terdiam.

"Kageyama, _daijobou desuka?_" tanya Sugawara, dia melihat Kageyama yang seperti sedang terbebani sesuatu.

Hinata menjawab "Ah, masalah itu. Kageyama sedang..."

PLETAAK!

Pukulan tangan meluncur bebas dikepala Hinata. Seketika Hinata mengeleuh kesakitan. "_Ittai!_"

"Aku yang ditanya, bukan kau!" Kini nada Kageyama sedikit menyentak. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Suga-_san_." Jawab Kageyama, dia tersenyum namun seperti seolah-olah dipaksakan.

Ketika melihat adik kelasnya itu, Sugawara tidak yakin bahwa Kageyama baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Upacara Kelulusan SMA Karasuno<strong>

Bagi Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi kelulusan mereka dari SMA Karasuno tidak akan membuat mereka tidak mencintai Karasuno lagi. Nama mereka mampu dikenal orang karena sekolah ini, khususnya Klub Voli. Tapi menurut mereka dalam 3 tahun ini mereka belum memberikan sesuatu yang lebih untuk Karasuno yang telah memberi segalanya bagi mereka, pendidikan, pertemanan, kekuatan, kesetiaan.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, mereka bertiga mendapat sambutan dari anggota klub voli.

"Woah, _Omedetto_, Daichi-_san_, Suga-_san, _Asahi-_san_." Tanaka memberikan ucapan selamat dan memberi tepukan hangat dibahu ketiga seniornya.

"_Gakkoi!_" tambah Hinata wajahnya berbinar ketika melihat ketiga _senpai_nya memakai seragam rapi dan membawa sertifikat kelulusan.

"_Omedetou._" Kata Kageyama dia memberikan senyuman.

"_Arigatou minna!_ Oh ya sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami karena kalian telah menyambut kami dengan bangga. Bagaimana kalau kalian makan dan ditraktir oleh Sugawara. Ya sebagai rasa syukur Sugawara soalnya dia mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi diantara aku dan Asahi." Kata Daichi, dia menyeringai licik pada Sugawara.

"Heh?" Sugawara terkejut dengan perkataan Daichi, ini tidak ada perjanjiannya!

"Yuhuuu!" sorak anggota klub voli kelas satu dan dua. Mereka sangat antusias dalam hal ditraktir makan.

Melihat mereka sangat antusias akhirnya Sugawara pasrah "Ah, Oke!"

.

.

"Jadi setelah lulus apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Nishinoya membuka pembicaraan mereka, ketika memulai acara makan-makan di toko pelatih Ukai.

"Aku sepertinya akan mencari kerja." Jawab Asahi sembari melahapkan roti isinya.

"Aku dan Daichi akan melanjutkan ke tingkat perguruan tinggi." Jawab Sugawara.

"Wah, _Gakkoi!_ Kalian berdua nanti jadi mahasiswa!" Kata Hinata dengan antusias.

"Tapi, apa nanti kalian bertiga akan berhenti bermain voli?" tanya Ennoshita.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami akan terus bermain voli." Jawaban Daichi sebagai perwakilan untuk Sugawara dan Asahi.

"_Yokatta_. Tapi, mungkin sensasi bermain voli tahun depan dalam turnamen _Inter-High_ akan berbeda dengan kemarin." Ketika Ennoshita berkata demikian, seketika semua aktivitas yang dilakukan mereka terhenti. Mereka menyadari suatu hal, mereka berpisah.

Asahi menghela napas "Pasti nanti aku akan merindukan sensasi berada dilapangan bersama kalian." Nada Asahi terdengar seperti putus asa.

Mendengar hal tersebut otak Kageyama berputar, jantungnya terpacu sangat kencang. Kageyama gelisah! Pikirnya melayang menembus lorong waktu di masa lalu. Masih terngiang suara itu, ada sebuah nada harapan, dan nada sebuah mimpi. Namun seperti kandas begitu saja.

"Oy Kageyama!" Kageyama tersentak ketika mendengar suara Hinata menegurnya yang jujur saja sedang melamun. Dan dia merasakan seperti terhempas kedalam kehidupan sebenarnya.

"Ah maaf aku kurang fokus." Katanya.

"Haha, tenang saja. Kelulusan kami bertiga bukan akhir dari segalanya. Ingat satu hal, kita teman! Kelulusan bukan seperti jurang pemisah diantara kita." Ujar Sugawara memberikan angin segar untuk mereka yang sedang terpuruk.

"Itu benar! Memang kita tidak bisa bermain dalam turnamen bersama-sama dan berada di satu lapangan. Tapi hati kita akan saling terhubung satu sama lain. Benar kata Sugawara, karena kita teman!" tambah Daichi. Itu membuat hati para anggota klub voli sedikit lega tidak merasakan kesedihan sebuah perpisahan.

.

.

"_Ano,_ Suga-_san_. Apa kau ada waktu sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi tidak disini. Aku tunggu ditepi sungai dekat sini." Kata Kageyama ketika resepsi makan-makan merayakan kelulusan anak kelas 3 sudah selesai.

Namun, belum sempat Sugawara menjawab Kageyama sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Selamat-selamat. Nanti jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk datang kesini." Seru pelatih Ukai, ketika semua anak-anak klub voli meninggalkan tokonya.

"Tentu." Jawab Asahi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Semuanya pulang dan menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

"Daichi, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Dah." Sugawara langsung pergi sebelum ada respon apapun dari Daichi. Dia menuju tempat dimana Kageyama berada.

* * *

><p>Kageyama duduk dipinggir sungai menatap ke air sungai yang mengalir dengan tengan. Langit sudah semu <em>orange<em>, dan senjapun segera menyapa.

"Kageyama." Seru seseorang yang Kageyama tunggu, Sugawara.

"Eh." Kageyama menoleh kebelakang.

Tak usah disuruh Sugawara menghampiri Kageyama dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sugawara dia tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan pada _point_nya.

"E-tto..." Pikiran Kageyama melayang, dia merasa dia kembali ke masa setelah turnamen _Inter-High_ berakhir. Ketika kekalahan yang dia dapatkan.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK ON<strong>

"Shimizu-_san_. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kageyama, ketika melihat menejernya duduk dibawah pohon belakang sekolah. Jarang-jarang dia ada disini, makanya Kageyama menghampirinya.

"Eh, kau Kageyama." Itulah respon Shimizu Kiyoko, sangat dingin. "Aku..." dia terdiam, sepertinya dia ragu.

"Ada apa? Sekiranya kau ingin bercerita padaku silahkan. Tapi jika kau ragu tak apa."

"Sugawara-_san_." Katanya

"Ada apa dengan Suga-_san_?" tiba-tiba hati Kageyama merasa tidak karuan.

"Itu...aku tidak enak padanya, Takeda-_sensei_ pun sama halnya denganku. Dia tidak bisa ikut turnamen lagi."

"Kenapa? Bukannya masih ada turnamen musim semi?"

"Tapi anak kelas 3 harus fokus dengan studinya, Ujian Akhir juga semakin dekat. Dan aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Ditahun terakhirnya di SMA Karasuno dia tidak terlalu banyak ikut andil dalam turnamen kemarin." Kata Shimizu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Kageyama terkejut mendengar kata sang manajer.

Tiba-tiba Shimizu tersadar dia salah! "Ah, _gomen gomen_ Kageyama. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti ini." Kata Shimizu dengan nada lemah. Sungguh ceroboh dia!

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Kata Kageyama dia menundukan kepalanya.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

* * *

><p>"Apa? Kok, kau malah melamun?" tanya Sugawara melihat Kageyama dengan wajah melamun dan tatapan kosong dari matanya yang tajam.<p>

"Ah, _wari wari_." Dia tersadar kembali. Dalam hatinya penuh dengan pergolakan batin, tapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"Sugawara-_san_." Kageyama menatap wajah seniornya itu dalam, penuh arti. "_Gomennasai!"_Kageyama menundukkan kepalanya tanda minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya.

"Eh?!" Sugawara bingung sendiri dengan sikap Kageyama. "Ada apa? Tidak usah minta maaf seperti itu." Dia menepuk pundak Kageyama halus.

Kageyama kini menatap kembali seniornya. "Sugawara-_san_, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Eh?!" lagi-lagi Sugawara dibuat bingung adik kelasnya ini. "Apa? Marah? Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu."

"Ada!"

"Eh?!" Sugawara tambah bingung sangat amat bingung. "Apa?"

"Itu... karena aku masih kelas satu dan sudah menggantikan posisimu sebagai _setter_ utama. Maafkan aku." Kini mata Kageyama sedikit berbinar. "Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan permainan, aku tidak bisa membuat tim berdiri lama di lapangan. Dan kau tidak bisa bermain lebih lama di lapangan, padahal saat itu adalah tahun terakhirmu di SMA Karasuno. Aku sungguh bodoh, entah kenapa keegoisanku muncul saat itu... Maafkan aku." Saat Kageyama memejamkan matanya, buliran air mata jatuh terjun bebas dipipinya.

Sugawara yang mendengar hal tersebut, dan melihat Kageyama menangis merasa terharu dengan simpati adik kelasnya ini. Dia memegang pundak adik kelasnya.

"Kageyama, aku dan kau memang dalam posisi yang sama. Aku dan kau waktu itu sama-sama bersaing. Tapi aku tahu kemampuanku dalam teknik dan fisik masih jauh darimu. Aku memang ingin bermain lebih lama lagi..." Sugawara terdiam, dia melihat kearah Kageyama dan meberikan senyuman padanya. "Tapi tak perlu menjadi suatu penyesalan. Yang paling penting usaha kita sudah maksimal."

"_Demo..._"

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku senang, aku senang dan lega ketika berada dibelakangmu, memperhatikanmu, dan menggantikanmu ketika kau memang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dan saat itu kau yang berada dibelakangku. Jangan menjadi beban untukmu, aku tidak apa. Tidak ada penyesalan untuk hal itu bagiku. Karena aku percaya padamu!" Ujar Sugawara. Iya dia sangat percaya pada adik kelasnya tersebut.

"_Senpai..._" rintih Kageyama.

Sugawara menghapuskan air mata dipipi adik kelasnya ini. "Aku terima permintaan maafmu, dan berterimakasih atas simpatimu. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Kau harus berjanji padaku Kageyama!"

"Apa? Aku akan berjanji apapun juga!" kata Kageyama mantap.

"Jangan pernah kau berhenti bermain. Jadilah menara kontrol yang kuat, yang disegani lawan. Pastikan semunya tetap terhubung, dan manfaatkan potensi setiap pemain dalam tim. Satu lagi, jaga Hinata. Kau dan dia _partner_ yang cocok, aku bertaruh akan hal itu!" Sugawara tersenyum simpul dan dia mengelus rambut hitam Kageyama halus "Aku percaya padamu Kageyama. Jangan kau sia-siakan kepercayaanku!" tambah Sugawara.

Kageyama tersenyum mendengar kata dari seniornya, Sugawara percaya padanya, dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan itu. "_Ha'i! Arigatou, Senpai!"_

Tak tahan dengan perasaan tersebut, kontan Kageyama memeluk seniornya tersebut. Dia merasa nyaman, dia merasa senang, dan kini tak ada beban lagi.

_Terimakasih Suga-san kau telah percaya padaku,_ batin Kageyama.

Dan langit _orange_pun datang, menyapa mereka yang sedang larrut dalam kesedihan, ah kegembiraan. Entahlah sepertinya semua perasaan mereka campur aduk. Dan hanya terlihat siluet mereka berdua karena sinar matahari senja terpancar kuat.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Maaf semuanya kalau kurang suka dengan ceritaku ini. Baru untuk menulis dengan genre seperti ini :" ya lagipula aku masih <em>newbie<em>. Tapi semoga saja kalian suka deh :"""

Maaf juga kalau ada yang kurang suka dengan pairing yang Mayu buat. Soalnya Mayu sendiri suka dengan Kageyama yang sedikit tiis tapi _gakkoi!_ Dan suka Sugawara yang kalau diliat menurut Mayu sedikit unyu gimana gitu, dan sikap membawa suasana hati orang kembali ceria ^^

Sekian dari aku, Felisha Mayu


End file.
